Awakening
by necross117
Summary: An ordinary young adult gets thrown from their boring life, into a precarious future in the land of Alagaesia.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own IC or Warhammer FB!**

Darkness. That dream-state. That was my world, my heaven. Sadly though all good things must end as my eyelids flutter open to my room. This time however swirls fill my vision, every colour imaginable. They disappear as quickly as they came though. "Odd." I think to myself, as I swing off my stout bed, and onto the dirty carpet. "Time to continue life, I guess." I say aloud, as I think of the particularly odd dream. Today however does not feel normal, on the contrary, my blood feels enraged with power and the world seems more vivid. As I get changed I think of the crimson and black stone that I had felt so lured to in the hills last night when, all off a sudden, a wide vortex of colour explodes into existence next to me! The thing drags me and my stone into it, stretching and warping to its fancy. I clutch my stone as I fall, fly, and spin though, until, I fall out into a lush green forest. Suddenly a roar splits the clear sky as a startling blue beast streams across the sky, to then alight upon a hill, battle worn and tired. I struggle to connect thoughts, as I think of what could have happened, when a strange instinct kicked in. I quickly darted to the bushes and stayed low, as though I were a natural born hunter. I then remember a figure on the beast and decide I must see if they are friendly, or not, when I the distance I covered in one roll...

**A/N **

**Thank you very much for reading the first chapter! Reviews are appreciated!**

**It's short, I know, but I wanted to get something out, I'm already working on Chapter 2!**

**I'll probably explain more next chapter!**

**Thanks to caledor54 for being alright with this, his story heavily influenced mine! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own IC or Warhammer FB!**

Shocked, I look back to where I was standing but moments ago, and swiftly shook it off, survival is my priority. I look back up the lush hill; snippets of sapphire visible.

As I make the short journey, I begin to hear the soft whinny of horses and a growl hear and there. I decide, with astounding speed, to approach with caution, and make myself known, to avoid panicked aggression, almost as though I've been in this situation before, almost as though... the ancient memory locks tight seemingly fearful of what it contains.

"Hello?" I question, in a loud voice, fear eradicated "I need some help."

"You need to leave" replied a voice

" Please I-"My voice cuts off, a single phrase implanted in my mind '_Eka aí frical un Shur'tugal!_' the phrase repeats, and repeats, demanding. Ordering!

"Eka aí frical un Shur'tugal." I say, as my energy sags. Silence.

"Who are you?" demands the voice, as he steps into view. Intense brown eyes searching me.

"I-I don't know." I whisper, while the black closes in and memory's come flooding.

A White marble room, a figure. An atmosphere of awe, love and... Jealousy

"WHY?" Yelled the arrogant mage, names escaping the infants grasp.

"You will be the Most powerful, blessed by the gods _master lekir" _he spat mockingly.

"you will never be more powerful than I, for I will send you to a new home, where you will never know your _true identity." _he gloated as he opened a portal. The same portal from my room, the same portal that sent me here, and with that I sprung up. Back in Alagasia, so to speak.

"Hello?Hello?" the boy was worried now, desperately trying to get the newcomers attention. I jumped up startling the boy. I grabbed him, and was rewarded with a roar from the dragon as I garbled,

"I am Lekir, High elf of Ulthuan, hoped saviour of my people!"

"What, slow down." "I'm Eragon, who are you." he asked, when a war horn shattered the air. "We need to leave." said Eragon, turning to look at the dragon. It suddenly surged into the night sky, disappearing into the black.

"Do you have a horse?" Eragon asked.

"I can keep up." I reply, thinking 'Probably.' Only now do I notice the black haired boy. Eyeing me with suspicion. We take off In the direction of the dragon, and as I run, I barely notice the tap-scratching, emanating from the iridescent stone, still clung to my chest.

Soon Eragon and the boy stopped, clearly exhausted. Dust trails behind us from the search.

"Murtagh. My name that is." panted the boy, looking at me.

"Lekir." I reply, finally deciding to partially trust these people, when Eragon wearily said what was on all our minds

"we have to make camp. I must sleep—whether they catch us or not."

"agreed," Murtagh replied, rubbing his face. "have Saphira land. We'll meet her."

'Saphira. That must be the dragon I saw with them earlier.' I think as we follow a path that Saphira sent thought some sort of mental link with Eragon, when a pressure pushed gently against my mind. Instinctively, I think solely of a metal that I have no name for. _Starsteel, _comes the whispered reply from the depth of my mind.

Suddenly Eragon smirked, saying "Saphira just wants to talk with you, Lekir." Realising what he meant, I slowly remove the barrier from my mind, as a rich feminine voice "_Greetings, elf Lekir._" I immediately felt a sense of awe to be in the presence of one so immense.

"Greetings_ Saphira, it is an honour to meet someone as noble as yourself,_"I 'said' awe evident in the tone of thought. "_I hope to see you soon and get a proper look at your beauty."_

We soon arrived, to find Saphira drinking from a steam, only to look up and greet us with a soft bulge.

While Murtagh and Eragon went over to Saphira I sat resting my limbs and putting down the stone to inspect the cracked surfa- cracks? As I curiously inspected the new lines, it started to gently rock, gently at first, but then more and more violently. Just as I'm about to pick it up again, to protect it against damage from the small cliff if it were to hit a rock, when it shattered with a small pop, to reveal a shimmering crimson-black lizard... no. Dragon. As It lifted its angled head to look me in the eye, I went to scoop it up protectively, but the second my left palm made contact, all there was, was pain. Hot cold, tormenting pain that shot up my arm and through my chest, leaving in an instant, leaving only the silvery scar of a dragon on my hand.

"looks like Alagaesia has a new rider." said a faraway Eragon, my world obsessed with my newest friend.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed it! I'm hoping to get better as I write, so I apologise if there are any mistakes! Any suggestions for name of Lekir's dragon would be greatly appreciated!**

**As always reviews greatly appreciated.**

**Necross.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own IC or WFB. **

_Squeak_. Delicate noises come from the creature as it locks its green speckled, black eyes onto mine. I feel the delicate tether of contact, grope outwards from it. I instantly latch onto it and relish the proximity. Indescribable awe washes over me, feelings of untold emotion as we both explore each others entire beings. Impossible Memories trickle from it "Yours." it whispers, feminine accents interwoven. Elves, crowds, noise; deafening, pointless noise, and praise. A baby in the centre bathed in joy blessed by gods. The view pans to look upon the babe, it was... It is, black, as the dragon recoils, while a third presence flashed appearance. Great power emanating from it, then it swiftly disappears. Looking away from the dragon I see Eragon and Saphira bent over the other figure, Murtagh gathering clothes and food.. As I adjust to see better I notice it is another elf. As I ponder, my slender hand raises to my face where I explore new, high cheekbones, and tapered ears, that were shaped from the anti-magic in the portal. Hands now level with my soft blue eyes I slowly rub my face as my situation sinks in. Stuck in an odd world, truths coming from left-right and centre, and my only 'friends' are to young men, one of which is a rider to a dragon.

"waise heill." spoke Eragon, with a shimmer of light emanating. Too tired to poke deeper, I laid down, my dragon huddled into me; equally exhausted. Internal alarms ring as I snap my eyes open.

Just after dawn, I think, as I look over to Eragon and Murtagh, who appear to have slaved over the elf all night. I silently get up to see what requires so much time... What I see chills me to the bone, the elf is nearly destroyed, and the boy, Eragon, appears to have been using magic to heal the worst wounds. I watch as he finishes the grim work, new-found respect growing.

"Was that magic?" I ask, hoping to confirm my theory.

"Yes" Eragon replied hesitantly, "New rides aren't really supposed to know, the consequences are severe, but I think I should just be honest, as you'll probably need it in the coming months."

he then looks around, taking a swig from a wineskin and declares, "We'd better start riding again."

"No! You must sleep," protested Murtagh.

"I can sleep in the saddle, besides, it would be folly to stay here." so we set off again, to wherever we are going.

Running alongside the horses, dragon on my shoulder, soon lulls me into a vacant state, when another memory hits. Still conscious of my silent footfall, the vision plays...

_The portal wobbles, clearly unstable, when it closes with a 'whump' . The mage curses to himself as he turns to the baby again, clearly furious. "Well looks like I'll have to perfect this until we'll find you a new home" he spoke wickedly. "looks like we'll just have to lock away this memory nice and tight." as he grins cruelly. Years flash by. Training, studying, and more training. Every weapon, as many spells as possible, everything, when I get the letter from... him._

_Climbing the tower I recognise things, even though I had never been here. As I enter the room, I greet the oddly familiar mage,_ If only I followed my instincts... _"Hello Lekir, come, come. Stand here." as I walk past him he stabs me with a small needle, presumably dipped in poison. _

"_Shhhh" he whispers, as he chants the words of magic. Slowly, I feel my memories slip, locked into the recesses of my mind, false ones filling it again, of a normal human life of a different world, suddenly a portal rips open, as the mage knocks me unconscious, removing the final memories._

I come back to feel the dragon gently scratching me, worry filling its abyssal eyes.

**A/N**

**Sorry I took so long, I'm having inspiration issues :P Also I tend to struggle to make connecting scenes so any ideas I would love!**

**Hope you enjoyed the story, and I'll try work more consistently in the future!**

**Again thanks. :) **

**Reviews welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I don't own IC or WFB.**

We came to a stop, all tired from the journey, and I immediately slumped to the floor, dragon hopping to the floor beside me. Eragon removed the elf from Saphira's back, and then they made a dinner, cold- for fear of soldiers seeing the smoke. Murtagh came over and offered some to me, and I gladly accepted, when I felt a nudging at my thigh. I looked down to see the baby dragon looking to me expectantly I assumed it was hungry, so I offered some of my food to it, which it gobbled greedily. I smiled, looking deep into its eyes looking for some meaning of me being here. "what do we mean, if anything?" I asked it in my head.

"Greatness" was the slight reply.

Shocked I exclaimed "You can talk?! How did you learn that quick?"

"From you" It said matter of factly "I need a name. Without one I am no more than a beast."

A name... Suddenly, a word echoes through my head from some ancient reference '_Indraugnir_'. A name of great power.

"Indraugnir?" I ask, hopeful

"Yes, a good name."Indraugnir replied simply

Retracting from the contact I notice Eragon and Saphira missing, I asked Murtagh where they were, and he informed me we were going to enter the Hadarac desert and head toward the Beor mountains, and Eragon was going to see how to get enough water. Thinking about this, I decided I needed a weapon, just in case I must fight. I got up and looked around the nearby forest, and eventually found a long hard branch. Perfect for a staff. I got back to camp and asked to borrow a knife, getting questioning looks from Murtagh, but he gave me one anyway. I then proceeded to cut off all the knobs of the sick and straighten it as best as I could. After my work, I was left with a almost perfectly smooth, straight stick, about and inch and a half in diameter, and roughly 4ft in length. Passing back the knife, I stood and begun to spin it round, and stick at invisible enemies. It felt well weighted and comfortable in my hands. As I looked back over to Murtagh, I sniggered to see his mouth wide open, he had clearly never seen someone move with such speed.

Soon Eragon came back to inform us that he was confident in his abilities to gather water, when he asked how to carry the elf, the though for a moment when Saphira decided to carry her in a litter of blankets, just like she did for someone called Brom. We swiftly constructed the litter, then we set off. We travelled hard and fast so occasionally Eragon and Murtagh would get off and run, giving the horses a break, and only twice we stopped, to drink and rest. Eventually, after many towns and villages, they crested a hill to view their surroundings, The Ramr river was to both the left and right, and we soon had to cross it. With soldiers hot on or heels, we set off toward the roaring mass.

"That" I commented "Is a big river", feeling that my words did not justify the sight.

A quick converse between Eragon and Saphira, they decided this way the most appropriate spot to cross, as we didn't have time to search for a better spot. However, Eragon told us, we would have to fly across. Gingerly I let Indraugnir fly with Saphira on the first run with Snowfire. We then proceed to fly over Tornac, albeit with a lot of frenzy and kicking on the horses part. Next was Eragon, by this point soldiers were about a mile away, and finally Saphira ferried me across.

When we left the ground It felt freeing to be in the air like this, no restrictions. Suddenly I had another flashback.

_Through the caves I walked, flickering candles giving the passage a welcoming, menacing look. Eventually I found myself in a cavern, which I knew was near the heart_ of the _volcano. Looking around me I seed jagged Grey-black rock interrupted by large lumps of varying colour. Anyone not an elf would think of these as gemstones, but I am an elf, I know what they are. These are dragon eggs. Slowly I sit down, eager yet patient, and begin to clear my mind as my mind is cleared from everything, I feel a definite tugging in my mind excitement blossoms in my chest and I smoothly stand and follow to an iridescent Black-red egg._

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews, as usual, are welcome!**

**I hope I am developing the story well, and criticism is welcome.**

**Sorry the chapters are few and far apart, I'm working on this in a very unscheduled manner!**

**See you in the next one.**

**Necross**


End file.
